One Day
by Kime Tara
Summary: [AU, Death fic] Cloud:Tifa - When Tifa takes Aeris' place on the altar...


**One Day**

By Kimetara

One-shot

Disclaimer: If FFVII were owned by me, I'd make it a love triangle between Cloud, Tifa, and RENO and give an actual definite ending on how it ends.  *mutters about open-ended endings*

AN: My first FFVII fic!  Ehehe...it's a Cloud/Tifa, (I'm working on a Reno/Tifa!  Personally I like it better, but I always seem to end up writing these long, multi-chapter fics...) I know it's cliché, but I woke up this morning and while I was drowsing in bed (summer vacation rules!) I just got the inspiration.  ^^;;   Please R&R!

Oh yeah, one more thing.  I played the game so that it seemed as if Cloud was NOT interested in Aeris.  So please don't flame me, or say that Cloud does, etc. etc.  

AN 2 (don't worry, I'll be quiet soon so that you can get on to the fic, lol): Although I'm going against the popular opinion (or at least reviews), I've decided not to make an epilogue.  Going back over my fic, I don't think I could match it without turning this into a _prologue_ for an AU multi-part, and I've already got one multi-part in the making.  Sorry to everybody that wanted one, maybe if I get the inspiration one day...  

And **thank you** to everyone that reviewed!  It's so much more fun writing when people are reading your work.  ^_^

Warnings: AU (sorta?  Alternate timeline?), angst, fluff, ghosts...yeah.

_Italics_: Cloud's thoughts

*_Italics*_: Tifa's thoughts

-_Italics-_: Sephiroth/Cid/Aeris' thoughts (It should be easy to figure out)

~_Italics~_: Sound effect

            Cloud looked up at the altar where he saw the Ancient kneeling.  _Aeris..._  Quickly, he leapt up the columns to go meet her and make sure she was okay.

            Tifa watched him go, sighing as a pang of loneliness went through her.  She'd been feeling that a lot recently...ever since Aeris had appeared.  She knew Aeris liked Cloud...what worried her was how much Cloud liked Aeris.

Shaking her head, Tifa closed her eyes, letting the cool air of the City of Ancients wash over her.  It was so refreshing...it made her feel so, _alive_.  Her skin tingled; her nerves became alert and relaxed at the same time...kind of how Cloud made her feel.

            Then a whiff of something caught Tifa's attention.  She couldn't tell what it was, except for a bad vibe.  A negative undercurrent.  Opening her eyes, what she saw horrified her.

            "Cloud, no!"  Tifa leaped up the steps, grabbing his arm, preventing him from striking Aeris.

            To her relief, Cloud stopped.  He blinked, a confused expression appearing on his handsome face.  Aeris looked up, and gave the spiky-haired blond a small smile.

            Suddenly, Tifa's nerves tingled.  All her training as a martial artist had made her extremely intuitive.  Knowing what she would find, Tifa didn't waste time looking up, but quickly shoved Aeris out of the way.

            _~Schwing~_

            Tifa stared at the metal blade protruding from her chest.  It had sliced her through the heart, and was now caught between two ribs, the only thing keeping her from collapsing on the ground.  Cloud, Aeris, and Cid stood rooted to the spot, disbelief flashing through all their faces.

            Sephiroth lifted his blade, so that Tifa dangled, her feet inches off the floor.  She gave a low moan, feeling pain surge through her.

            Surprisingly gentle, Sephiroth lowered Tifa so that she was kneeling.  Then abruptly, in one fluid motion Sephiroth withdrew the Masasume out of Tifa's body.

            For a moment, Tifa stayed where she was.  Slowly, slowly she began to fall forward, gathering speed as she went.  

            "Tifa!"  Cloud leapt in front of her, catching her before she hit the altar floor.  He bit his lip as he stared down at the small slits on her body, feeling his chest tighten – an emotion he hadn't experienced in years.

            _She isn't bleeding.  Maybe..._  "Come on Tifa, you'll be okay.  Don't worry," Cloud murmured, lovingly cradling the broken brunette.

            -_Don't let the lack of blood fool you, puppet.  Such clean cuts are the secret of the Masasume.-_  Sephiroth smirked.  Cloud showed no reaction to his words, but deep within, they crushed the little hope Cloud had left.

            "C'mon Tifa...you'll be alright..." Cloud spoke softly.

            Tifa struggled to open her eyes.  She could feel the Lifestream calling, but she needed to finish something first.  *_Just a little longer...*_ she begged.  Her wine eyes fluttered open.

            "Tifa!"  Cloud smiled, gently taking her hand and placing it on his cheek.  He could feel her cup her palm, her fingers carefully smoothing his skin.

            "Cloud..."  Tifa gazed into his bright Mako eyes, her own gradually dimming.

            "Shh," Cloud shushed her softly.  "Just rest, Tifa."

            Tifa closed her eyes again, giving a miniscule shake of her head.  When she reopened them, she saw in Cloud's eyes recognition of what she'd known from the start.  

_I'm going to lose her,_ he thought numbly.  His hand shaking, the blond released Tifa's hand to tenderly brushed away a small drop of blood that had emerged from her mouth.

"Cloud...I love you, Cloud," Tifa breathed out.

Cloud's eyes widened.  "Tifa...I..."

All of a sudden, a coughing fit overtook Tifa.  Her body shuddered.  Small specks of blood materialized from Tifa's lips, her eyes screwed shut from the combination of pain and force.  Helplessly, Cloud just held her closer with his one arm, the other returned to holding her palm against his face.

Abruptly, Tifa's body went slack.  Her palm fell away from the gentle pressure of Cloud's hand; her arm hit the floor with a 'thud', the white of her skin making a striking contrast to the marble altar.

Cloud stared blankly for a moment.  "Tifa?"  He shook her gently.  "Tifa," he repeated.  "No.  No no no!  Tifa, you can't go now, not now, I still need you," he implored desperately.  "I never got to tell you...Tifa!" he cried.  "Tifa Tifa Tifa TIFA NO!"  It seemed as if all he could do was call her name, burying his face in her hair as he sobbed.

Sephiroth watched the whole scene with amusement.  "Don't worry.  She wasn't my target," Sephiroth flicked a glance at Aeris, who flinched, "but that's alright.  She was strong, and her energy will return to the Lifestream; in turn strengthening myself.  And so she will become one with great-"

"Shut up."  Cloud took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Tifa's hair, before turning a deadly glare on Sephiroth.  "Shut up," he repeated.  "You think I _care_ about your stupid plans?!  Tifa's dead!"  Cloud returned his gaze on the young woman's body, his eyes noticeably softening.  "My best friend...maybe my only friend..." he hugged her tightly against him.  "She always stuck by me, no matter what.  The only reason I'm even on this damn mission is because of her.  She trusted me, cared for me...loved me, when nobody else would."  Cloud's voice had turned hoarse, the tears threatening to spill over once more.  "And now," his voice rose, "she's gone!  Because of you, and your goddamn PLANS!"  With that said, Cloud withdrew back into his little bubble, consisting only of Tifa and himself.  Tenderly, he placed her head on the crook of his neck, his other arm running up and down her back as he rocked her body back and forth.

It could have been minutes, or hours, or days by the time Cid shook Cloud roughly on the shoulder, waking him out of his daze.  "Cloud!  Come on, we've got a @#!$%^& monster to kill!" he shouted, covering the blond ex-SOLDIER.

Cloud blinked, and glanced up, where he saw Jenova.  He nodded quietly to Cid, who, satisfied, ran back to help Aeris.  Cloud gently laid Tifa on the marble, brushing away the stray strand of hair that had always bothered Tifa in life.  Then he entered the battle.

It was obvious though that Cloud's heart wasn't into it.  His attacks were all done mechanically, and more than once Cid saved Cloud's life by covering.  Fortunately, Cloud had the foresight to give Cid the Water Ring along with the Cover Materia, so that all of this Jenova's attacks simply healed the pilot.  Aeris kept her and his HP up.

After the battle, Cloud stumbled back over to Tifa's body, still warm, although the marble should have turned it cold long ago.  Such was the nature of the City of Ancients.

He stared down at it, a part of him expecting her to wake up and give him that sweet smile she reserved especially for him.  Shaking his head, Cloud lifted the brunette off the ground, and walked out slowly into the lake.  Aeris and Cid trailed behind sorrowfully, exchanging glances.  -_What if Cloud snaps?_- they asked each other silently.

Cloud stepped onto the ledge beneath the water, and walked out to the edge.  There, his mind told him to let Tifa's body go, but his arms just weren't quite ready yet.

"Tifa..." he began, speaking, "I'm sorry."  He lightly kissed her forehead.  "I should have told you...I should have known...I love you too, Tifa.  I guess," he continued on, unheeding of the tears, "I always assumed you'd be there.  I mean, after all," he gave her a weak grin, "you're a survivor, right?  You made it through falling off a cliff, you made it through Nibelheim, you made it through in the slums...  I guess I just assumed...you'd always be there..." Cloud swallowed.  "My mistake.  I should have known better than to take you for granted, Tifa."  _Should've known..._  He kissed her again, this time on the mouth – something he'd dreamed of doing, but under completely different circumstances.  Lifting his head, he stared down at her lifeless body.  Cloud shifted his hold so that one arm was free, and began tracing Tifa's face with his fingers, memorizing how she felt.

"I'll make Sephiroth pay for this," he avowed.  "I swear it.  I'll make him pay for all the pain he's caused."  A breeze blew against Cloud's face, strangely familiar to Tifa's caress.  "Don't worry," he smiled sadly, "I won't link your memory with my anger.  How could I?  Whenever I think of you, my anger seeps away..."  Cloud traced Tifa's exposed neck, and placed on it his one last kiss.

At length, he took a deep breath, and straightened her body.  Carefully, he folded her hands; after thinking for a moment, Cloud removed Tifa's hair tie and placed it in his pocket, allowing her long dark hair to float in the water.  Then he let her go.

As Tifa's body sank, her hair floated around her like a veil.  Her arms came apart and rose upward, seemingly beseeching him to lift her up.  Cloud clenched his teeth, keeping himself from jumping in after her.

Finally, the inky darkness swallowed her, and Cloud returned slowly to the lake's shore.

"Yo...Cloud," Cid began.

Cloud ignored him.

Aeris stepped toward him, her hands spread.  "Cloud..."

Cloud walked through the door.

The two left behind sighed in unison.  Cid shrugged.  "Well...let's go Aeris."  Cid glanced back at Tifa's resting place.  "So long, Tifa...take care in the Lifestream."  The pilot walked out.

Aeris sighed again, and glanced at the water before lowering her gaze to the floor.  –_My friend...you shouldn't have done that, you've only delayed the inevitable.  And now, when I go Cloud will be all alone..._– 

*_Not alone.  Never alone.  I'll always be there for him._*

Aeris gaze flew back up, and floating above the water, she could see Tifa's faint outline.

The Cetra smiled.  "Good luck then, Tifa."

*_Same to you, Aeris._*  The outline faded.

~~~~~****

            Cloud sat on the hillside, staring up at the stars as he absentmindedly played with Tifa's hair tie.

            A soft breeze blew, and Cloud turned his head, unsurprised to see Tifa's faint outline next to him, her hair blowing from no natural wind.

            "Hey Tifa.  How's the Lifestream?"

            *_Mmm...it's the usual.  Mom and Dad are great, your mom's doing well too.  Oh, lately mom thinks that she may be getting called for reincarnation.  I hope so, I think she'd like to leave the Lifestream.  And I've found Zack.  He says hello._*

            Cloud smiled.  "Zack, huh?  That's cool."  Cloud thought for a moment.  "Remember our date at Gold Saucer?"

            It was Tifa's turn to smile.  *_Of course.  That was the best night of my life._*

            "Really?"

            *_I was with you the whole time, wasn't I?_*

            Cloud grinned sadly, still fingering Tifa's hair tie.

            The hillside was silent.

            "Tifa?"

            *_Yeah?_*

            "Why are you the only one to...uh..."

            *_Be a ghost?_*  Her eyes, though transparent, twinkled.

            "Yeah."

            *_I'm not._*  Tifa brushed back a strand of hair from her face.  *_Many of us leave the Lifestream to care for the people we left behind, although it lengthens our time until reincarnation.  I'm just the only one you can see._*

            "Why's that?"

            Tifa smiled.  *_Because I love you, silly._*  'We're soulmates,' she added silently.

            Cloud swallowed, returning his gaze to the stars.  "I love you too, Tifa," he said softly.

            *_I know._*

            *_...Cloud?  What's wrong?_*  Tifa laid her hand on his shoulder.  Cloud could just barely feel the slightest pressure from her ghostly touch.

            The blond's head dropped.  "Gods...I miss you, Tifa," he admitted.

            Tifa wrapped her arms around him and tried her hardest for him to feel her.  *_I miss you too._*

            Cloud hesitantly place his arm around her waist, half-afraid she'd fade away.  Tifa just nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

            "Maybe I could have saved you."

            *_No,_* thought Tifa, suddenly fierce.  *_You'll destroy yourself if you do that._*  She rose up, placing her arms on his shoulders, and kissed him hard.

            Immediately, Tifa solidified.  Cloud could feel her, _really_ feel her, not the ghostly presence he'd become accustomed for the past two days.  This was Tifa.  This was real, flesh and blood Tifa kissing him senseless.

            In the few seconds it took all this to flash through his mind, Cloud kissed her back, first cautiously, as if afraid she'd return to her ethereal form; then gradually allowing more passion into the kiss.  His arm wrapped around her back, crushing her to him, while his other arm ran through her silky hair.  Tifa, in return, pulled his head down to hers, keeping a grip on the back of his neck.

            Finally, Tifa let him go for air, and faded back into a ghost.  Cloud watched her with longing eyes.

            Tifa took a shaky breath.  She hadn't known that would happen.  *_How...weird.  Wow._*

            Cloud grinned.  "So if I keep kissing you, you'll become real?" he joked.

            Tifa glared.  *_Don't even think about it._*

            "Okay, okay," Cloud raised his arms in defense.

            *_Humph._*  Tifa crossed her arms for a moment, but after one look at Cloud pleading face relented and returned to her original position – her arm around his back and her head on his shoulder.  Cloud placed his arm around her waist again, and the two sat there, staring up into the night sky.

~~~~~

            Aeris watched from the top of the hill.  Cloud had been going off by himself, so she'd decided to follow tonight.  At first, she'd thought he'd actually gone crazy, but when he kissed her, Tifa's form solidified into a ghostly presence – the presence Cloud could see all the time.

            Aeris sighed.  She knew now, that Cloud had been going off to see Tifa.  She knew as well, that what she'd seen during the kiss Cloud could see at any time.  She couldn't imagine just exactly how much Tifa had solidified when Cloud kissed her so that she, Aeris, could see.

            She smiled wistfully.  Truth be told, she did want Cloud to love her.  But it wasn't to be.

            Besides, her time was growing short.  -_Perhaps it's better like this.  At least Tifa will always be there for him._-  Aeris would as well, but she honestly doubted if Cloud would be able to sense her like he did Tifa.

            -_They'll be all right._-

            A soft breeze blew by, and for a moment, Aeris thought she could see Zack's outline...but then she blinked, and it was gone.

            -_Maybe one day..._-

            The Cetra walked slowly back to where Cid was waiting.

~~~~~

            Tifa looked down at Cloud's sleeping form.  That's all she'd been doing for the past hour.  Tifa brushed a lock of Cloud's hair away from his face, not worried about waking him up.  She probably couldn't even if she tried, unless she attempted to enter his dreams.  Something she didn't even want to consider.  After all, there is such a thing as 'privacy.'

            Sighing, Tifa pulled her hand back.  She carefully studied her palm, turning the transparent limb.  *_Am I doing the right thing?  Or am I trapping him?_* she mused.  *_As long as I'm here, he won't ever move on to anybody else..._*

            "And I don't want to."

            Startled, Tifa whipped her head around to see Cloud propped up on his elbows, watching her.  *_Sneak.  I thought you were asleep._*

            Cloud chuckled softly, before his gaze turned serious.  "Tifa.  Stay with me.  I don't want to find anybody else."

            *_But..._*

            Cloud sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  He kissed her tenderly, savoring her solid form, before answering.  "You know I couldn't ever love somebody the way I love you."  He smiled.  'We're soulmates,' he added silently.

            Tifa relaxed into Cloud's embrace, mutual agreement flowing between them.

            "One day we'll be together, Tifa."

            Tifa nodded, becoming drowsy herself.  *_One day..._*

AN: yay!  I finished!  R&R please!  ^_^


End file.
